The Planetokio Movie
The Planetokio Movie (or simply Planetokio) is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-adventure comedy film produced by Gingo Animation. Based on the video game series of the same name, it was directed by Audel LaRoque, written by LaRoque, Don Rhymer, and J. Stewart Burns, and features the voices of Griffin Gluck, Amanda Seyfried, George Takei, Jon Lovitz, and Alan Tudyk. The film premiered in Tokyo, Japan on December 5, 2015, and was released by Universal Pictures on December 11, 2015, received positive reviews from critics and grossed over $717 million, becoming the eighth highest-grossing film of 2015, the nineteenth highest-grossing animated film and the second highest-grossing Gingo film (behind Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 in 2014). The film, along with Hatty, marked the first time that Gingo has released two feature films in the same year. A sequel is scheduled to be released on December 13, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast :Further information: List of Planetokio characters *Griffin Gluck as Iken J. Yanguburu, a blue-haired meal delivery boy who works at Rai Rai Ken. **Ava Acres as young Iken *Amanda Seyfried as Naomi Canbell, Iken's girlfriend and Dr. Cambert's daughter. *George Takei as Dr. Hokin, a scientist that lives in the bottom of Rai Rai Ken and the inventory of the energy ball gun. *Jon Lovitz as Dr. Canbell, Naomi's father. *Alan Tudyk as Boro, Iken's robot assistant. *Bill Hader as Lai Lai, the owner of Rai Rai Ken, and Mr. Bye-Bye, Lai Lai's twin counterpart. *Wallace Shawn as Noboru, a kindly convenience store clerk who gives Iken some new products. *Bobby Moynihan as Akiba, the police chief. *Tom Kane as Mr. Leakage, a brain ramen addiction. *Phil LaMarr as Stamp Robot *Craig Kellman as Cocky Alien *Audel LaRoque as Ferdinand *Geo G. as Tony *Michael Wildshill as Freddy *Dee Bradley Baker as Jarvis *Kari Wahlgren as Sharen Various characters via additional voices are voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, Jack Angel, Jason Marsden, Mona Marshall, Terry Ward, Bill Farmer, Tom Kenny, Catherine Winder, Mickie McGowan, Fred Tatasciore, Jan Rabson, Eric Osmond, Steve Samono, Ed Fuller, Jim Cummings, David K. Thompson, Laraine Newman, Gary Hall, Bob Bergen, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jim Ward, April Winchell, Rodger Bumpass, Danny Mann, Jess Harnell, Tara Strong, and Lori Alan. Mark Mothersbaugh of Devo appears in a voice cameo, amongst additional voices. Production The first attempt at a Planetokio film was in development in 2001, to be produced by Gingo Animation. However, the film did not materialize since they could not find a script they liked. In 2006, in an interview with The New York Times, Geo G. announced that he may start working on a Planetokio feature film, although "nothing's official." After the release of Planetokio Rules!, Geo stated that a Planetokio film was not being planned. "Well, we don't have any plans for a Planetokio movie," Geo said. "It's too early to say. Everyone's talking about it, but if we had a lot of ideas, this would be great." In an interview in 2010, original Planetokio creator Osamu Sato said that he believed Gingo was working on a film based on Planetokio. In August 2010, Gingo denied rumors that a Planetokio film was in production with a 2012 release date, saying, "nothing is official." A 3D computer-animated feature film based on the Planetokio series was officially announced by Gingo on June 2, 2011. Audel LaRoque will write and direct, with David K. Thompson, Michael Wildshill and Catherine Winder producing. Don Rhymer, the writer of Surf's Up and Rio, joined the project after Geo and LaRoque wrote a film treatment based on a discussion among themselves, Steve Samono, and Terry Ward. Universal Pictures will handle distribution rights. According to LaRoque, "One of the biggest questions we've gotten in the last few years is 'Are you going to make a Planetokio movie?' As in matter of fact, yes, we are! When Geo, Steve, and Terry and I came up with this new idea, I just could not stop thinking about it. I was so excited about this, I knew we had to make this movie—and I wanted to direct it myself." In June 2012, LaRoque confirmed that he planned to make the characters redesigned. On August 23, 2012, it was announced that J. Stewart Burns had been hired to write the draft for the film. However, Don Rhymer died on November 28, 2012 during the writing phase of the film, from head and neck cancer. On May 12, 2013, LaRoque revealed an "animation test" footage, about which he said, "It's just an 'early trailer' for the movie to show the test audiences about their thoughts about it, but it wasn't too early to reveal the whole thing." On September 13, 2013, it was confirmed that a form of the script of the film was completed. Music Soundtrack The original score for the film was composed by Hans Zimmer. The soundtrack was released on November 29, 2015 by Back Lot Music. Track listing #GoGo, Planetokio - Fatboy Slim #Destiny - Uniting Nations #Not Anyone - Black Box #Get Lost - Breakbot #The Weekend - Michael Gray #The Launch - DJ Jean #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Gallery The Planetokio Movie (2015) Soundtrack disc.png|Disc Release The Planetokio Movie was initially scheduled to be released on November 21, 2014. However, in September 2013, Universal Pictures moved the release date up to December 11, 2015, the release date that was originally slated for Evolupia. Universal Pictures chairman Donna Langley said the decision to move the film's release date a year was to avoid competition with other films released in November 2014. The release date change was also the day after Universal changed the release date of Illumination Entertainment's Minions, from December 2014 to July 2015. Evolupia was later released on April 15, 2016. Marketing On July 19, 2014, Universal released a clip from the film with the first released footage of Dr. Canbell to encourage attendance at the panel, at the San Diego Comic-Con International. At the panel they premiered a four-minute trailer, which was not publicly released but eventually leaked on the internet. The first teaser trailer was released on May 19, 2015. A second teaser trailer was released on July 1, 2015. A free mobile action video game inspired by the Planetokio franchise, titled Planetokio: Sushi Run, was released on November 25, 2015. The game, developed by Gameloft, was adapted for iPhone, iPad and Android devices. Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was Universal's parent company NBCUniversal for advertising. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, and mun2. A customized page was created on Fandango. Home media The Planetokio Movie was released on digital HD on February 16, 2016, and on Blu-ray and DVD on March 22, 2016, from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. The releases also include a short film titled Monkey See, Monkey Sued. In the United Kingdom, The Planetokio Movie went to number one on the Official Video Chart in its first week of sale. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Sequel In January 2017, a sequel to the film, titled The Planetokio Movie 2, is scheduled to be released on December 13, 2019, coinciding on the 20th anniversary of the original video game. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2015 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:The Planetokio Movie Category:Planetokio Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures Category:Gingo Animation Wiki